Red Delicious
by Hopeless-Romantic1901
Summary: This is my first FanFic! Edward and the rest of the Cullen family go hunting one weekend leaving Bella home alone in Forks. All things turn for the worst when Victoria shows up to get her revenge. Please R&R! DISCLAIMER INSIDE
1. Sweet Dreams, My Angel

Red Delicious

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, OR ECLIPSE!!!

Summary: Edward and the rest of the Cullen family go hunting, leaving Bella home alone in Forks. All things turn for the worst when Victoria shows up to get her revenge.

Chapter 1: Sweet Dreams, My Angel.

BPOV:

"Bella," Edward called, today was Friday and school had gotten let out for a week for the Thanksgiving holiday.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked, walking into my room.

"I have to go hunting," he said. "The whole family is going, we should be back Monday."

"OK, but why are you_all_ going?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"We need some 'Quality Family Time' as Carlisle calls it."

"When are you leaving?"

"Probably tomorrow morning." He replied.

I knew he would say that, he never likes to miss my amazingly entertaining sleep-talking.

"OK, then. Well I better go say goodnight to Charlie — be right back."

As I was walking out of my room I swear I heard him laugh.

"_What the heck was that all about?"_ I wondered.

After telling Charlie goodnight, I walked back up the stairs and went into the bathroom to get a shower and brush my teeth. I put my pajamas on that I always kept in the bathroom cabinet. Finally, after making Edward wait for about thirty minutes, I walked back into my room, only to find Edward laying across my bed, eyes closed, with a smile on his face.

His beauty never ceased to amaze me. As I walked over to him, he quickly opened his eyes and sat up, giving me that indescribable crooked smile of his that I loved so much.

"H-hi." I greeted lamely.

He chuckled, and motioned for me to come sit with him. As I was walking over to my bed, I caught my foot on the bed post. Just before I hit the ground I was encircled in two snow-white, muscular, stone arms. "Thanks" I offered.

"You're welcome — what am I going to do with you, Bella?" he asked.

I smuggled a laugh and he quietly chortled next to me. He was so easily amused sometimes, which brought me back to earlier, _what was he laughing about?_

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, my love?"

"I was just wondering — what were you laughing at earlier?"

"Oh, that? Nothing really, just what Alice has planned for you when we get back."

"_Joy_, I can't wait." I said with heavy sarcasm dripping from my voice.

With that said, he looked at the alarm clock beside my bed on the nightstand.

"Looks like time for you to get your sleep."

"But I'm not tired." I retorted. "Oh?" he inquired.

"No, I'm not." But my eyes and mouth betrayed me. I yawned and my eyes were drooping closed.

"C'mon, let's get you to bed." He said. "'Kay." I agreed sleepily.

After tucking me in, he whispered, "Sweet dreams, my angel." As he slid on top of the covers next to me, I drifted off into unconsciousness.


	2. Morning Always Comes Too Soon

Red Delicious

Chapter 2: Morning Always Comes Too Soon.

EPOV:

As I lay next to Bella, wondering what I did to deserve an angel like her, I let my mind wonder back to those nights I would sit in her room, watching her sleep while sitting in her rocking chair, and thinking about right and wrong. I was just thinking about how my existence had been without her, and about how now I had something to exist _for_, and for Bella to love me, always made me think about all of these things all over again.

Bella's voice broke through my reverie. "Edward…" she whispered. Lord, how I loved when she said my name in her sleep. But the very few occasions when she said that mutt's name I felt a surge of jealousy and a pang of hatred. Although I knew she loved him, I knew she didn't love him the way he loved her, and for that I was grateful. She was my world, my stars and my moon in the night sky when there was no other light to illuminate the path ahead, she was mine, my angel, and no one else's.

As I let my mind wonder back into my semi-unconsciousness, I was still thinking about how much I loved her, and never wanted to let her go.

All too soon morning came, and she woke. I had moved to her rocking chair after I came back from my house in a new outfit.

"_No need to worry the neighbors,"_ I thought.

When she woke, she called for me, just as I knew she would.

"Yes, dear Bella?" She was facing the other side of her room from where I was.

She quickly turned, and smiled. "Hey."

"How did you sleep?" I inquired.

"Alright, I guess. Although it's not like you wouldn't know." She smiled and let out a small laugh.

I chuckled as well. She had no idea of how beautiful she was.

"So, What are you going to do for the next two days?" My question only left her with a confused face.

I laughed a sad yet humorous laugh. "Surely you haven't forgotten," I mused "Carlisle's 'Quality Family Time' hunting trip?" I hedged.

"Oh," she let out a sad sigh. "That's right."

"So, you never answered my question. What are you planning on doing for the next two days?"

"Probably some laundry, a little house work, and some grocery shopping." She frowned.

"What is it, love?"

"I don't know. I am feeling a little sick, uneasy maybe." She answered.

"Maybe I should stay here — " I started, but she interrupted.

"No, you go ahead and go, you need to hunt anyways." She said.

She always put others ahead of herself. And I admired that.

"If you need me, just call, alright?"

"OK, I'll miss you." She whispered the last part sadly.

"I will miss you, too. Please, please try to be careful." I said.

"I will," She promised.

"I love you," I said as I kissed her fully on the lips, so soft and warm beneath my cold ones.

"I love you, too" she said breathlessly.

With one more kiss, I went to the window. Before jumping out, I turned fluidly and said two words that held tremendous meaning when it came to Bella.

"Be Safe."

And with that said, I turned back around to the window, opened it and jumped.

As my feet hit the ground, I sprinted off into the disturbingly quiet woods.

About 2 minutes later, my house came into view. Alice was waiting on the front steps for me.

"Edward!" she greeted me, along with that greeting came one of her bouncy hugs.

"Alice," I greeted back, although it sounded more like a question.

"I had a vision! There is going to be _really_ good game this weekend!"

"Good, I would hope so, considering that _is_ what we were counting on." I laughed.

"Hmph." She stomped off angrily, I felt bad now.

"Alice, I'm sorry. My deepest heartfelt apologies." I put my hand over my cold, dead heart, in a joking manner.

She started laughing as I knew she would. I walked towards her and dragged her in the house. She was finally silent as we crossed the threshold into the humongous front room. The whole family was in the Living Room sitting there silently.

"Looks as if we are all ready." I said, breaking the silence.

They all nodded.

"OK, let's go then." I wanted to get back and see Bella as soon as possible.

Once we were on the road, there was no talking. Except for Emmett, he couldn't keep his mouth closed for one second.

"Hey! I got another one!" Emmett said.

"Why did the chicken cross the playground?" he asked enthusiastically.

When no one answered he shouted out the answer, "'Cause he wanted to get to the other _slide_!" he burst out laughing.

I could hear Alice thinking "_What kind of lame joke was that?!_"

I totally agreed with her. We were almost there. I sighed and began to think about Bella, yet again.


	3. Revenge Is Sweet, My Dear

Red Delicious

Chapter 3: Revenge Is Sweet, My Dear.

BPOV:

As soon as Edward jumped out of my window, I turned around to go to my closet to pick out something to wear. Today I chose to wear one of my favorite T-shirts. It was a dusty blue, and had red roses with green leaves on it, Along with a pair of comfortable blue jeans.

As soon as I finished getting dressed, I went to brush my teeth and put the front part of my hair up in a barrette. Then I went back to my room and turned on my computer to check my E-mail. I had two from Renée. I opened the first one and read,

"_Hey Bella,_

_Phil and I miss you so much. How is your Thanksgiving break going so far? Is all well with Charlie? How is Edward doing? Well, I have to go, Phil is taking me out to eat somewhere nice, I don't know where though, he won't tell me. _

_Love you,_

_Mom_"

As I finished reading, I thought "_Phil sure is keeping her happy._" Then I went on to the next one. It read,

"_Bella,_

_Why haven't you E-mailed me back yet? Please write back soon!! I'm getting worried._

_Love you,_

_ Mom_"

I clicked the "Reply" button and once the page loaded, I started typing,

"_Mom,_

_Don't worry, I'm fine, Dad is doing fine as well. Take a chill pill. My Thanksgiving break is going alright. Edward and his family went on a camping trip, they'll be returning on Monday. I'm glad you and Phil are getting along good. I hope all is going well in Jacksonville!_

_Love you too,_

_Bella_"

After E-mailing Renée back, I decided to go downstairs and get some breakfast.

I was facing the cabinets, trying to choose one of the cereals that looked appetizing, when I heard a loud bang come from upstairs.

As I was climbing up the stairs, I was hit so fast I didn't know what happened or see it coming until it was too late. I went flying into the air and hit the floor at the base of the stairs, cracking open my scalp in the process. As I tried to get a hold on my nausea, In my blurred vision I saw the one thing I never, ever wanted to see again in my life: Victoria.

"Ah, we meet again, Dear Bella." She sneered my name as if it had burnt her tongue.

I was terrified, I tried to crawl away, but did not get far. She took my by the shoulder and flung me into the wall. As my body sank to the floor my vision blurred even more, making it extremely hard to make anything out. The only reason I knew it was Victoria that was closing in on me was that big splotch of red hair.

She had my neck in her hand in a flash, holding me up against the wall. "You little bitch! Don't ever think you can get away from me!" she yelled.

I tried squirming out of her grasp, which was not a good idea. She squeezed my throat even tighter in her iron clutch.

I was beginning to black out from lack of oxygen and blood when she said, "Revenge is sweet, my dear." She was closing in for the kill.

"_Edward, I love you_" was my last thought, before everything went black.

APOV:

We had finally arrived to our destination. After hunting for about 30 minutes, Jasper and I were chasing each other around in the forest.

Jasper was chasing me when a vision stopped me dead in my tracks, and he bumped into me. This was not a good vision, Victoria had found Bella, and we left her unprotected.

"NO!" I screamed, Jasper was desperately trying to comfort me.

"EDWARD!!!" I screamed for him in my thoughts. Less than three seconds after I screamed his name, he appeared in front of me, a terrified expression on his face. He was about to say something, but I cut him off with the vision.

He didn't say anything, he just bolted out of my sight, on his way to Bella.

EPOV:

I was just closing in on a Mountain Lion when Alice's frantic scream entered my thoughts. "EDWARD!!!"

I aborted my mission and ran full speed towards her.

When I stopped in front of her, I was going to ask what was wrong, but she interrupted me, she sent me a nightmare of a vision: Victoria found Bella, unprotected, and attacked her.

I bolted away, and ran full speed towards Bella's house.

I just prayed I got there in time.


	4. I'm Sorry

**Please Read This Author's Note:**** I am not completely happy with this chapter. So forgive me if it sounds bad. ;)**

Red Delicious

Chapter 4: I'm Sorry

EPOV:

As I ran to Bella's house, I couldn't keep from wondering if I was too late or not.

I pushed myself to run faster, Bella's life depended on it.

When her house came into view, I was struck dumb at the silence and the strong scent of Bella's blood. _Was I was too late?_

But then I heard something that made me cringe and also gave me hope at the same time.

It sounded like bones crunching, and then an almost silent whimper. _Bella was alive, but in pain._

I ran full speed into the house, crushing the door handle in my haste to get inside.

What I saw just made me_ livid_. Victoria was holding my unconscious Bella by the throat against the wall, basically cutting off her air supply, watching as she suffered, she was loosing a lot of blood, but Victoria had not bitten her yet. I only assume that the reason for that was _wanting_ to torture her.

"LET HER GO!" I yelled.

"As you wish," she said, a small smile playing on her lips. I ran forward as she let Bella crumple to the ground, and caught her.

Just as I did so, the rest of my family came running in.

Victoria ran.

Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie went after her as she ran off.

Alice, Carlisle, and Esme stayed with Bella and I.

After gently laying Bella down, I stepped out of the way, not letting go of her hand, for Carlisle to have a look at her.

He was blocking his thoughts from me, this wasn't good.

Soon after he finished looking at her, he turned to me and sighed sadly.

"Edward, she has lost a lot of blood and has many contusions and fractures. If you do not change her, she will die. I'm sorry."

I was staring at him in disbelief, "Isn't there anything you can do for her?! Anything at all?!" I yelled. He only sat there, thinking. His mental guard fell a few times giving me a glimpse of what he was thinking.

"…_Fractures…fatal injuries…dies…_"

Esme just sat there, dry sobbing, at the fact that she might lose another baby.

"EDWARD!!" Alice screamed, "SHE'S GOING TO DIE IF YOU DON'T CHANGE HER NOW!!!"

I didn't want to damn her to this life, the life of the living dead. But I was far too selfish to live without her. I did the only thing I could. I bit her.

I bit her ankles, wrists and above her heart, along with her neck to make the transformation as fast as possible. Carlisle gave her some morphine to dull the pain, and we ran back to our house.

When we got there, I went straight to my room and put her down on my black leather couch.

Over the next three days, she whimpered and thrashed around a few times, but I held onto her, and had Carlisle give her more doses of morphine.

On the third day, I will never in my whole existence forget when I heard her heart stop beating.

When she opened her eyes, they were that burgundy color I had expected.

Then she said my name, Lord she was gorgeous.

"Edward?" She looked confused. As to why, I didn't know.

"Yes Bella?" I asked anxiously.

"I thought I was dead." She said sadly.

"No, I got there in time. Well, almost. I'm sorry, Bella. I should've stayed with you." I hung my head, I felt so guilty for leaving her alone.

"Edward, don't feel guilty, I told you to go. If it's anyone's fault, it should be mine. I should have been more careful." She argued, lifting my chin with her index finger.

She smelt the same as always, if not better, Strawberries and Freesia.

She was so intoxicating, so tempting.

Without thinking about it, I leaned in and kissed her deeply.

She was shocked at first, seeming to forget that there was no need for boundaries anymore, but then she started kissing me back.

We stayed like that until Alice burst in the room with a smile on her face not one minute later.

She was laughing that pixie laugh of hers and as soon as she left the room Bella and I cracked up.

"What the heck?!" just as Bella said this, Alice sent me what she saw through her thoughts. "_have to wait to just the right time for that_." I thought.

Suddenly she got up and went into my bathroom. As she gazed into the full length mirror, she was obviously shocked. She was so beautiful, no, more than that. She was extravagant.

Bella's voice broke me out of my thoughts,

"My throat burns." She confessed, and I knew she needed to hunt.

"You need to hunt, C'mon, I'll take you." I offered.

"But I don't know how!" she exclaimed.

"It's alright," I said, "You'll figure it out." I smiled.

"OK..." she agreed, unsure. I grabbed her hand in mine, and left to tell the family.

As we were walking down the stairs we were bombarded with the rest of my family's questions.

I interrupted all of them, "Bella needs to hunt, when we get back, we will answer all of your questions."

When we left, Bella was right by my side the whole way.

Once we found a place with plenty of animals, I told Bella as best I could how to hunt.

She got the hang of it pretty quick, I was impressed.

Turns out, her favorite animal to hunt was Mountain Lion, just like me.

After hunting to our fill, we headed back to the house to endure our questions.

As we walked over the threshold into the house, Bella and I bolted up the stairs, barely escaping our inquisitors.

Alice came out of the kitchen with a knowing expression on her face, along with a smirk.

I glared back, she'd better not think about interrupting Bella and I.

She put her hands up as if in surrender and turned back around the corner into the kitchen.

As Bella and I entered my room, or should I say _our_ room now, she instantly caught me by the lips as I finished shutting the door. I kissed her with enough passion for the both of us.

APOV:

It was obvious what they were wanting to do, so I had the rest of my family go on an outing with me and Jazzy to give them their privacy.

BPOV:

As we entered Edward's room, I kissed him as soon as the door was shut. He kissed me back like never before, and I must say, I was really enjoying this. _I had an idea…_

Soon he had me on the newly purchased bed. Still kissing, he leaned us back and moved down my neck.

"Edward?" I asked.

" Mmm?" he murmured.

"I love you." I said, and poured my heart out in every word.

He looked up, his topaz eyes smoldering with, what was that? Lust?

I must say, I am _really_ beginning to enjoy this.

"I love you too." He said, his voice as smooth as velvet.

As he went back to kissing my neck, I had the idea of teasing him a little.

I flipped him to where I was on top, and started un-buttoning his shirt very slowly.

He groaned. "Bella," he started, "Hurry up with the damn shirt."

I laughed, "What? Having trouble being patient dear Edward?"

"Yes…" he trailed off as I unbuttoned the last button on his shirt.

"My turn!" He exclaimed in a yelled-whisper as he turned me over and pulled my shirt over my head.

_This is getting interesting…_ I thought.

Soon we were both undressed and under the covers, making love.

**Another Author's Note: ****Sorry for not updating sooner today, and also for leaving another cliffy, but I had trouble finding out what to write for this chapter. And for the first apology, with cooking and setting the table today, I mean, come on! Oh! And also…**

**Much love to all of my wonderful reviewers:**

**Marchen Awakens Romance**

**amrawo**

**Dramasetta4Lyfe**

**heart edward cullen**

**Mcaz**

**Bambina.-'londs'-.**

**bella raven cullen**

**Popelka**

**Spam Hearts Twilight**

**JennyPenny1014 **

**And another "Thank You" to JennyPenny1014 for pointing out my mistake to me. **


	5. The Meadow

Red Delicious

Chapter 5: The Meadow.

Two Months Later…

EPOV:

Today was the day. I was going to ask Bella to marry me. I had already gotten the ring, It had her favorite stone in it, Topaz. When we first met, or rather when I first started talking to her and getting to know her better, I had asked her what her favorite stone was, and she had said Topaz, because it was the color of my eyes. The band was white gold, and had small diamonds on each side of the Topaz.

Today was the day…

BPOV:

Edward had been acting weird all week, after we found out what my power was, which is pretty kick ass (I can manipulate anything to do what I want it to do, including mimic other Vampire powers, and also I am immune to other Vampire's powers.) I wonder what his deal is. He has been really tense and fidgety. He was gone 3 days last week, and he nor anyone else in the family would tell me where he went. He's up to something, I know it.

APOV:

OH MY GOD!!! EDWARD!!! YES!!! FINALLY!!! YOU'RE FINALLY GOING TO ASK BELLA!!!! I was so happy I was screaming in my thoughts to him, but he was probably blocking them by now. This was so awesome!

I just hope Bella doesn't use her powers to control me to do what she wants to do for the wedding!! PLEASE SAY YES!!! I was still screaming at him on my way to set up for the proposal.

EPOV:

I already had it planned out, Alice was on her way to set up for the proposal in the meadow, I was going to do the typical "down-on-one-knee" routine and say my own few choice words before I ask her "Will you marry me?". When Alice got back she was going to get Bella made-up. _As if she needs it, she's beautiful enough_, I thought. But Alice had promised me I would not regret waiting to see her.

BPOV:

6:00 PM.

_OK, where is everyone?_ I was wondering just as Alice burst in the front door, scooped me up, ran up the stairs into her bathroom, and plopped me into a chair.

_Crap._

"Alice, what are you doing?" I asked her.

"Shhh…Let me work." Was all she responded.

"Close your eyes." She demanded. I complied with what I was told.

Once again I was feeling like her dress up Barbie doll.

I felt pulling and brushing along with other movements on my head.

Soon she said, "OK, Bella. You're almost done." She went to her dresser and pulled out a dress bag. What she pulled out was the most beautiful dress I have ever seen.

It was blue, Edward's Favorite color on me, and was of a Marilyn Monroe white dress type fabric. Soon as I was dressed, Alice took me to an all too familiar place. Mine and Edward's meadow.

EPOV:

As Bella came walking through the wall of springy ferns, she took the unnecessary breath right out of me.

She was so beautiful. As she was stopped in front of me, I got down on one knee and began my proposal:

"Bella, my dear, sweet Bella. You are my everything, my stars on a moonless night, to help guide me through hard times. You are my very reason for existing. You have always been there for me and I want to keep it that way, for eternity. Bella, I love you. Will you marry me?"

She stood there for a few agonizing moments. Then she said the words that I had been waiting for, "Yes, Edward I will marry you!!" she jumped into my arms and I swung her around kissing her in the process. She would have been crying if she could have.

BPOV:

Edward just proposed to me and I said yes!! I'm getting married!!!!

"I love you Edward." I said to him.

"I love you too Bella…" He sighed.

"So I'm guessing this is what Alice was doing all day while she was gone?"

"You would be correct." He smirked, just as jubilant as a fat kid in a candy factory.

"Speaking of Alice, We better go tell the rest of the family the news." I grumbled.

"I'm sure Alice has already told them. Do you want to stay here for a little while longer?"

He pulled out a blanket and spread it out over the damp grass so we could lay down.

"OK, yes, that would be just fine." As I lay down, totally contempt in his arms.

We lay there just looking at the stars, or mainly looking at each other for an immeasurable amount of time before we decided to head back to _our_ house.

**Author's Note!!**

**Sorry it took so long to update today and that this chapter is so short and rushed. Lot's of shopping for Black Friday.**

**To view Bella's dress, go to my profile! **

**And thank you to all of my terrific reviewers:**

**Marchen Awakens Romance**

**amrawo**

**Dramasetta4Lyfe**

**heart edward cullen**

**Mcaz**

**Bambina.-'londs'-.**

**bella raven cullen**

**Popelka**

**Spam Hearts Twilight**

**JennyPenny1014**

**angstar54**

**Salvatoria**

**bite-me-edward-C.**


	6. I'll Do Anything, I Promise

**READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!** : I started back school Monday. (11-26-07). So If I don't update that often, that is why. When Christmas break comes around, I will be able to update everyday, just about. But be fore warned, I may get my internet taken away because I am failing three of my classes. I will try to bring the grades up, but for now, we will have to wait to see how this plays out. I already have another story planned out. If you want me to start typing it and putting it up, private message me, and let me know, OK? Thank you for reading my author's note. Enjoy this chapter and the rest of my story to come!!!

Red Delicious

Chapter 6: I'll Do Anything, I Promise.

EPOV:

As Bella and I ran home in the cover of night, I was overcome with joy. She said YES!!

I was so ecstatic, it was unbelievable. Just knowing that she was mine now, mine to love and to hold forever more.

She was my everything, as I had clearly told her during my proposal. She was my life now.

BPOV:

Edward looked extremely thoughtful and happy as we approached the house. God, I loved him.

He set me down and we walked up the front steps together, into the house. I did not argue; I loved being in his arms.

I ran up the stairs to change into some more comfortable clothes. And as I came back down to Edward I realized something; It was quiet inside the house.

"Edward?" I questioned.

"Yes, my love?" he asked, still smiling.

"Where is everyone?"

"Hmm…I don't know, I can't hear anyone's thoughts." He said, obviously puzzled.

I didn't like the sound of what he said, it scared me to be truthful.

Next thing I know I'm seeing the wall of glass shatter into a million pieces, showering us in the thick shards, as we were knocked to the ground. And in came the Volturi guard.

"Hello. Bella, Edward. Aro has appointed us to bring you to Italy."

"Why?" Edward asked, helping me up from the living room floor.

"We shall not answer any questions. Come now, they are expecting you." One of the guards answered.

We didn't budge.

Four guards glided over to Edward and I, and Edward crouched in front of me, growling.

I lay my hand on his shoulder, and he relaxed a little. "Bella…" he murmured.

"I will not let you do this, Edward. I am not that fragile little human any more, I can do anything just as well as you can." I said with a smile in my voice.

As he got up he was instantly down on the ground, and it looked like he was having a seizure. He cried out in pain.

"STOP!" I screeched, livid.

Nothing changed. So I decided to mimic the little one's powers.

As I did so, she fell to the ground Edward rose swiftly, just as angry as I was.

By this time I had all of the guards down, but one.

He disappeared.

"What the — " was all I could get out before I was on the ground, being pounded on.

_Shit._

The whole guard was back up on their feet.

This was going to be harder than I thought.

EPOV:

Bella was trying her best to fend them off, but it was not working all that well.

As I tried to fight off the big one, I realized who it was; Emmett.

_Oh my God._

I just realized why there were so many of them. They had done something to turn our family against us.

"I'll do anything to get you all back. I promise." I told him. "I'm sorry." I muttered as I hit him hard.

The outcome of this couldn't be good, our family was being torn apart.

**Sorry for the cliffy, for being so slow to update, and for the super short chapter.**

**But thanks for everything.**

**Much love,**

_**Hopeless-Romantic1901**_


	7. Falling to Pieces

Red Delicious

Chapter 7: Falling To Pieces.

30 minutes into fight…

EPOV:

Bella and I had the upper hand now, we had taken three of the four out. There was one left, and he was obviously the one who had hypnotized our family into trying to kill us.

Bella had tried time and time again to get him on the ground to no avail.

She was trying her hardest, and I could see that she was losing that battle as I was fighting Emmett.

BPOV:

_Holy crap this guy is strong!_ I was losing, and I knew it, he had the upper hand in this fight.If I was going to beat this guardsman, I would have to use his power…

"_Imagine him doing what you want" _I thought to myself. And just as I thought about him going and slaying his own men did he turn and walk away to the other side of the room where the rest of the guard were. I pictured it once more, and to my astonishment, as well as Edward's, he did it! Now only to 'cure' our family. _This should be easy_.

I thought about all of my family turning back to their usual selves, and they did just as we'd hoped.

They all dropped to the ground, dazed and disoriented.

"Oh, my…" Esme was the first to speak. I ran to help them up.

"Edward, what about that one?" I asked him as I pointed to the hypnotist, who was standing there, his face blank without any emotion.

"I don't know. Emmett?" he asked, looking for assistance with the kill.

"Yeah…sure." He looked a little mystified to me.

As Emmett got up and went with Edward, he grabbed some of the body parts from the ground where they lay.

"Grab some," he ordered Edward.

EPOV:

Well, this was going to be fun. At least it's over.

"Hey Emmett?" I asked as he lit the fire.

"Yeah, Eddie?" he replied, using the nickname I forbid even Bella to call me.

"Emmett! I told you to never call me that! Never!" I roared at him.

"What's the big deal, Edward? It's just a name. What? Does it bother you so much that you can't be called that at _all_? Well, if you ask me, that's kinda sad…" he drifted off into a ramble that I did not care to listen to.

As he was still talking, Bella poked her head out the back door and motioned for me to come inside.

'Coming' I mouthed.

"OK." She replied.

As I walked to the house, I could hear all of the creatures of the night. It was so peaceful out here, like the world never changes at all, but it does.

I had realized that the second I saw Bella for the first time. I still remember it to this day — it was in the lunchroom at school, and I had heard Bella ask that _thing _named Jessica _'who are they?'_. That's when it all started — My existence as I know it.

I soon crossed the threshold into the house.

"Yes?" I asked.

"In here, Edward." I heard Bella reply.

As I walked into the dining room Carlisle asked, "Where's Emmett?"

"Outside," was all I answered.

"Can you please go get him?" he asked politely.

"Sure." I complied, and left to go back outside to get that monster brother of mine.

"Hey, Emmett?"

"Yeah, little bro?"

"We need you inside." I replied.

"OK," was all he said.

We walked to the dining room in silence.

"OK, now that everyone is here," Carlisle opened, "We have more to worry about now. The Vulturi will notice how their guard has not come back yet, and send more troops, so to speak. I am anticipating that we will need to be extra cautious in the next few days, weeks, or months to come." He turned to Alice and asked, "Alice, have you seen anything coming?"

She closed her eyes, searching for an answer.

"No, I don't see anything coming too soon. We still have a little time." She replied.

"Good, now I want all of you to be looking out for any signs, OK?"

"Yes, sir." We all agreed.

As Bella and I walked up the stairs, I couldn't help but wonder why the Vuturi would want us. Besides that they are probably thinking of Bella as a threat to them, I had come up with no other reason.

"I love you." I whispered to her.

"I love you too, Edward. More than you'll ever know."

BPOV:

I felt bad, not in a sick kind of way, but in a way that can only be described as not right, yes, that was it. Something didn't feel right, but what?

I felt like I was falling to pieces on the inside.

The reason, I didn't know….yet.

JPOV:

Bella was feeling all wrong inside. I need to talk to Edward. Now.

As I walked up the stairs to their room, I felt another, foreign feeling, a feeling of giddiness, and impatience, but blew it off.

I came to Edward and Bella's door, and knocked.

"Come in, Jasper." Was all Edward said.

I opened the door and spoke.

"Bella, Can I talk to Edward alone, please?" I asked, trying not to sound impatient as I was.

"Sure," She replied as she got up off of the couch she and Edward were cuddling on and walked out of the door.

"Edward," I began, " there is something I need to talk to you about."

I paused.

"Go ahead." He encouraged.

"Bella has not been feeling right lately. It's almost as if she is anticipating something bad happening, like she can feel it, not see it, just feel something. And its _wrong_. I'm worried for her."

"I'll talk to her about it. Thanks Jaz."

"Sure thing."

As I walked out of their room, I felt that impatient feeling again.

Something is not right here.

Anonymous POV:

Soon they will slip up. And I can get her…Very soon……..

**Thank you guys for waiting. I appreciate it. A lot!**

**Much love,**

**Hopeless-Romantic1901 **


	8. VERY IMPORTANT AN

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Dear Readers, First off, I know I ****am taking**** so incredibly long to update, and I apologize for that. I got my internet back yesterday. ****I am thinking of deleting a few chapters and rewriting them. I seem to have dug myself in a hole so to speak, seeing as how I don't ever know what to write next. I thought I was going really ****good**** in the beginning, I just seemed to have screwed up with the part about the ****Vulturi**** coming. :[ **

**And last but not least, my mom is in the hospital again. So if you are a praying kind of person, please pray for her. ****Many thanks to all who have been bearing with me.**** So if I don't update as oft****en, you know why. Thank you so much. **

** Hopeless-Romantic1901**


End file.
